Chapter 76
You Still Want To Kiss, Huh? is the 76th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After realizing that Ryu and the others are up to something, Haruma tries his very best to prevent the Witches from remembering Ryu. However, after school, Urara asks Ryu for a kiss, while Nene is offered a deal by Haruma. Summary As Nene, Ryu, and Shinichi are cleaning a room, Nene trips over a bucket and shows off her panties. She then sits on a couch, to Ryu's dismay, and starts eating Pocky. Shinichi claims that he does not mind if it is messy or not, as long as he is able to read books. However, he questions why Nene chose this room for meetings. Nene replies that she has the key for the room and it was solely being used as a storage, to which Ryu complains that they should have just used a regular classroom. Nene reminds him that if the President heard them discussing, who knows what would happen next. Ryu questions what they should do now, with Shinichi stating that they need to bring together the seven witches and make a wish, like Leona had told them. Nene questions this further, asking the others where the Witches should be gathered. She then remembers that about an year ago the Student Council called the smartest kids over to a room. At first she assumed that it was just the new President giving a speech to the top scorers. One of the girls, a senior, was somebody Shinichi, by the order of the President, stole a power from. Nene assumes that the overweight senior was Noa's predecessor. They conclude that the girls were all witches. Although Nene does not completely remember what happened during that time, Shinichi concludes that what Nene remembered was related to the ceremony, and it may relate to restoring the Witches memories. Nene proposes that they do the ceremony to find out, while the boys are confused on how to gather all the witches; Nene claims that they should already know how to. Ryu realizes what Nene means. The three set off to restore the Witches' memories. However, the student council has already taken the first step, announcing that there is a harasser in the school. Shinichi and Nene stare at Ryu. The Student Council knows that Rika's power will not work twice, therefore they're very defensive; realizing that Ryu may try to kiss them outside of school, they send Mikoto to spy on him. After school, Ryu decides that he should kiss Maria first, since she has no problems with kissing. However, Urara is in the same classroom, and she verifies that the kissing fiend is Ryu, who asks to meet with her after class; angering Shinichi. Urara reveals that Toranosuke is quitting the Supernatural Activity Club because he is too busy with the presidency. As Urara wonders how to stop him, Ryu blurts out that everything will be all right if he kisses a Witch. Urara mutters that even with the manhunt, Ryu still can not help himself. Again, Ryu tries to contradict her and adds that he will stop Toranosuke by force. As Ryu tries to leave, claiming that his house is on the other side of Urara's, the latter suggests they share a kiss. Meanwhile, Nene, stealing the keys from Mikoto, opens the door to the room where the Witches were gathered. However, the president had followed her into the room and asks her if she would make a deal with him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nene Odagiri #Ryu Yamada #Shinichi Tamaki #Maria Sarushima (flashback) #Meiko Otsuka (flashback) #Mikoto Asuka #Urara Shiraishi #Haruma Yamazaki Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9